Evil Lies Whithin
by matt.salt.12
Summary: When harry unleases his dark self, he becomes hunted by strange and vaguely familiar people. Dark harry


Evil lies within; chapter 1

A/N ok guys I'm abandoning Children Of the Beast, it just isn't working, this fic is close to it but better ( I hope) so enjoy

'Potter, up, now' came Uncle Vernons hoarse voice.

Harry sighed inwardly, 'some 14 th birthday this is...' he thought. He opened his door to be greeted by a bright white light covering the door frame, it stayed for a couple of seconds then vanished. Harry thought that uncle Vernon had merely changed the light bulbs just now and thought nothing of it when he started cooking lard arses' breakfast.

Petunia and Dudley were at Marges for a week ensuring that she was coping with her amnesia for her recent 'fall' about a year ago.

'Bloody ministry over did it'harry muttered

Vernon looked up he wasnt in a pleasant mood since he couldn't go to see his own sister as for some reason every time she saw harry she gad a panic attack so Vernon was lumped with looking after him since Mrs Figg was in spain.

'What chu say boy?' He started 'did you just mention your flithy world in MY HOUSE!?' He began shouting, this was never good...

Harry glared at him defiantly.

'Yes Uncle Vernon, I did mention the fools that run my world that left me in this mess, since they can't do there job properly' he spat

Uncle Vernon looked amazed, the boy had just insulted the freaks! Score 1 to Vernon!

Vernon smiled softly.

'Have whatever you're cooking harry, I'm going to work early, I'll grab a bite to eat.' He muttered softly walking out the door leaving behind a very puzzled Harry whom had just plated out a large breakfast for his uncle...

Once Harry had eaten he strolled over to the cupboard under the stairs and touched the lock allowing magic to flow out of him, unlocking the door, Harry did his usual chuckle after using wandless magic, he had spent his lonely summer practising like hell, he'd got the sudden urge to be the best at everything and he figured that wandless magic was a good start.

Opening the door he smiled as his wand lay in its box shining dull Harry picked it up and went upstairs to meditate his theory about it stretching his magical core was correct, he was easily twice as powerful and had not cast a single spell! Harry set a alarm for 10 minutes until Vernon returned, sitting down he inhaled cluching his wand and slipped into his own mind.

'Harry potter?' Came the voice, it alway tried to speak to him when Harry meditated, 'come to me Harry' it always rumbled. Harry paused, that was new, it normally just shouted his name...

'Where... no... what are you?' Harry projected through his mind, he would not be foolish and go straight to the voice, he needed answers.

'I am you, I am your true self, come to me Harry, learn, grow and become what you should be.' Came the voice, it was filled with awe harry could tell it had been waiting for a long time and it held Harry with reverence. The voice began to moan painfully, harry began to see a black mist forming in the white landscape of his mind, it thickened and began swirling violently it started forming a pale figure with dark black hair to its shoulder, large muscles protuded from his arms. Harry paused and looked the figure in its emerald eyes the where hard and cold, he looked up and saw a lighting scar on his forehead, it was him!

'Don't fight your true self, Harry Potter, it's not healthy.' The new harry said simply 'accept me and you'll become like this over time... become the next Dark Lord.'

Harry frowned, he was light, wasnt he? Dark... was evil! That's what was drilled into him from day one.

'Dark is evil' harry said dumbly.

'As voldemort said ''there is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak ti use it'', evil lies within, Harry Potter, and you are not evil.' Came the reply, his double looked amused. 'Just accept me.'

Harry hesitated.

'I'll do it'

The second harry smiled and walked close to harry as if he was going to embrace him instead he placed his forefinger on harrys scar causing a extreme amount of pain and a amazing rush of magic, harry near collapsed but held strong. After what felt like hours the second harry stepped back and smiled as he started to form back into smoke.

'It is done now Harry' his voice echoed and with that he was gone.

Deep under the earth lies a place that many have fear since the dawn of time, it has had many names, the most common, 'Hell' only one culture got it right, the Greeks, the place is called 'The Underworld' more specificly, 'The Field Of Punishment' filled with historys worse people. There was a man whom lay in a pool of lava seeminly relaxed who opened his deep red eyes and smiled bitterly.

'He has awoken, The Child of darkness, he shall rule our field.' His voice rumbled through the cavern.

Mordred had awoken.


End file.
